


How things change

by CreeperMaster343



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Link x Navi high school AU, depends on how I feel, i'm probably like the only Link x Navi shipper on the archive, may not even end up as Link x Navi in the end, possibly will have other relationships as well, will add more tags as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperMaster343/pseuds/CreeperMaster343
Summary: Link and Navi, best friends since they were 10, now having started High School have to navigate many different things, including bullies and popular kids, and perhaps something changing between them as well. Link x Navi High School AU.
Relationships: Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link/Navi (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah I know that Highschool AU’s are honestly kinda cringe, but I still want to write this as I think it will be a good learning experience in creating more original plots instead of just rewriting stuff that is already there. Also, I want to actually write some more fluffy Link x Navi stuff, instead of what seems to be my more angsty ideas. So please read and review.

A quiet blond haired 10 year old boy was sitting lonely in a corner at his new school. His name was Link, he had just moved to the town of Hyrule, and was enrolled in Hyrule Primary School for the start of the new year.

Link was quite a shy kid and he had made it through the start of the day until it was time for lunch, where he was now hiding away from the other kids so he could be alone.

Well, he was until a loud young girl had come up to him. Link not noticing as he was enveloped in his own mind.

“Hey, Listen”, Link was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud, but soft voice, he looked up and came face to face, uncomfortably close with a girl around his age with bright blue eyes and highlights in her hair, he was startled and fell back off his seat.

“Sorry”, the girl quickly said while checking Link was okay and giving him a hand to help him back up, “Your Link, the new kid right?” She asked, and in response Link merely nodded. “I’m Navi, and I thought, well see that you were sitting here all by yourself, that you might appreciate someone being your friend,” she continued, then looked at him waiting for a response.

Link thought the offer over, and he admitted while he preferred to be alone, it would be nice to have friend.

But first he had to ask, “Don’t you have any other friends?”

“No, not really, the other kids say I’m too annoying.” Navi responded slightly despondent. 

“Okay, you can sit here with me then,” he finally responded.

Navi’s reaction was quite joyful, and she quickly sat down alongside Link.

“So?” Navi started somewhat awkwardly, “Since we’re friends now, we should probably get to know each other, right?” Link nodded in response. “So… what is your favourite colour?” Navi asked.

“Green,” Link meekly answered.

“Okay, as you can probably tell, I love Blue!” Navi joyfully exclaimed.

“Cool,” was the only response Link gave.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Navi asked, Link nodded in response. “Well, don’t worry, I will be able to do enough talking for the both of us easily,” she stated with enthusiasm.

Link stared somewhat blankly at that statement.

“Well in any situation, I think we will get along wonderfully, and I am now glad to have a friend, or at least the potential, so thanks.” Navi joyfully said to Link.

Link also had the feeling that they would get along well.

And he was happy to have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There the prologue is over, this was done to help set the start of Link and Navi’s friendship, though the first chapter will be having a timeskip to them on their first day of high school. Now while I do intend for Link x Navi and it is the most possible, that is subject to change depending on how I feel about the story, as I literally have no plan and I am just writing this as it comes to me. That also means there won’t be a consistent upload schedule though I will try to update somewhat regularly. Thanks again for reading, and please review, I would greatly appreciate the feedback.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back again, with another chapter, now for timeskip to when Link and Navi are in high school, and they have been best friends for a since they were 10 (grade 4)

The first day of high school.

Navi a 14 year old girl, was very excited to be going to Hyrule High School, and she was happy that her best friend Link was going there as well. As she got off the bus and walked up to the modern looking school. As both new and returning students were milling about the grounds, Navi wondered when her best friend would show up.

“Where is he?” she asked somewhat annoyed, “I bet he slept in again… such as lazy boy,” she reasoned with a loud sigh, as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

While Navi waited for Link to show up, she looked at the other students and compared them to herself. Navi was wearing her regular blue shirt and white pants, being somewhat of a tomboy, she refused to wear skirts. She also had bright blue eyes that matched up with her clothes and the blue highlights in her hair. There was no doubt that Blue was her favourite colour. This was even further showcased in her carry bag which was a bright blue as well.

Navi did hope that she would be able to do better at making friends than when she was younger. Link was important to her they had been friends since they were 10, and he was her first friend as the rest of the kids thought she was just annoying.

She continued to wait, introducing herself to a couple of students, hoping to make a good first impression, or using her phone, wondering why Link hadn’t responded to any of her texts, until finally her green clothed blond best friend showed up. She quickly marched over to him.

“There you are Link, where were you? And why didn’t you respond to any of my texts?” Navi irritably asked while noticing his unkempt hair. Link opened his mouth to answer, but Navi quickly interrupted with a pointed look, “No wait, let me guess you slept in again didn’t you?”

Link merely sighed, and greeted her while rolling his eyes, “Nice to see you to, Navi.”

Navi then sighed, and gave Link a quick hug ignoring the strange feeling she got in her stomach when she did, “It is good to see you, Link, no matter how annoyed I may be.”

“Well how were the rest of your holidays Link, I’m sorry that I had to go visit my younger cousins, Tatl and Tael?” She inquired, catching up with her best friend.

“They were fine, my dad took me out to go on a camping trip in the Faron Woods, it was pretty cool, and I had a lot of fun.” Link explained back to her.

“Well, that’s good to hear, and hears hoping our first year of high school is pretty good, right Link? So happy to be out of middle school,” Navi joyfully stated.

“Right Navi,” Link responded as he started messing with his hair trying to fix it. As he did that Navi started comparing Link to the other students around the area.

Link wore his usual green hoodie, that Navi had no idea how he wore that thing all year round, though it did look good on him, alongside his usual black trousers and shoes and green backpack. She thought about his blue eyes, though they weren’t as bright as hers, and how they complimented his blond hair quite well. Link was always an athletic kid, and it was reflected in his body, being very well built. She was so focused on thinking about Link that she didn’t even realise that he was staring right at her.

“Is something wrong Navi? You seem quite distracted,” Link suddenly asked, shaking Navi out her thoughts.

She quickly shied her head away, hiding a blush that she didn’t even know why she was having, Link was her best friend, why would she be embarrassed around him. “N-n-no, nothing sorry” Navi stuttered somewhat, before recomposing herself, “And why were you staring at me huh, don’t you know its rude to stare Link.”

“But you were staring at,” Link started but then sighed, “Why I bother with you, I don’t even know?”

“Because I’m your best friend!” Navi said with a sing song voice. At that, the both of them then laughed.

From there, the two engaged in some small chat while waiting for the introduction process to start.

* * *

Eventually after some time the bell rang and Link and Navi alongside all of the other freshmen started to move to the hall for the introduction assembly.

When the two entered the hall, they were taken back by the impressive facility that Hyrule High School Possessed. There was a large stage at the end of the hall, alongside a series of courts that were built into the side parts of the hall, and the floor, so it could be evidently seen that the hall was supposed to be for many different activities. This was further exemplified by the multiple sports banners that were hanging from the side of the hall. Navi knew that without a doubt Link would be very happy with the seemingly impressive nature of their sports program, as he very much enjoyed playing sports.

Navi on the other hand was far more interested in their academics programs, which she had heard and researched, were quite exemplary.

As she was thinking this they continued to move forward and take their seats in the hall.

After some time and all the new students had taken their seats, the Principal of Hyrule High School, Rhoam Bosphoramus, came to the stage and began the introduction assembly.

“Greetings, and welcome students to a new year at Hyrule High School, I hope that this will prove to be a very illustrious year for you all. I understand that many of you have come from the Hyrule Middle School, and we have reflected the class choices to this to ensure that you were not easily split up from your friends, as I feel part of doing well in school is having a strong support group, also unlike other schools you should be aware that there are very few lockers and you are instead expected to carry your bag everywhere, this is due to a complication a couple years ago, where a large amount of lockers were broken into.”

At this Navi was very happy, as sticking with Link would ensure that she would always be there to ensure that he continues to do his work properly, and ultimately make High School more enjoyable, even though they won’t share all the same electives.

“We also have many promising extra-curricular activities and clubs this year, so I do hope that you all will be able to expand your support groups as well, which you can find exact information on the notice boards spread around the school.” Rhoam continued.

For another half an hour there was more explanation of many different aspects of the school from different speakers until the assembly came to a close, and Navi and Link along with the rest of the new students received their timetables.

“One final things students, today is your intro day, and thus you will remain in your connect class until the first recess today, unlike what it said on your timetable. Have a wonderful day!” Principal Rhoam finished.

“Hey Link, which connect are you in?” Navi inquired.

“9I, in A5 with uh, Mrs Nayru.” Link responded while reading his timetable.

“Cool, Link were in the same class, so Principal Rhoam wasn’t kidding when he meant friends would stick together, he already seems to be a better principal than Principal Cole,” Navi said, remembering their poor Middle School Principal, who honestly from her perspective seemed to just hate his job.

Navi then noticed something.

“Come on Link, we need to be at class in 5 minutes and it’s on the other side of the school, follow me,” Navi quickly explained to Link, while grabbing his hand and rapidly pulling him in a direction while she looked at her map.

Fortunately, while it took some speed walking through a length of twisting and turning corridors that all seemed to blur together, luckily Link and Navi made it to their connect room on time.

“Please come in,” Mrs Nayru invited the students in, as it seemed she was already there, “Please take a seat anywhere.”

At that Navi, pulled Link to a pair of empty desks in about the middle the classroom, and sat down.

“We are just waiting for a few more students to arrive,” Mrs Nayru said, “You are free to talk amongst yourselves, but please no phones.”

Navi was perfectly willing to go along with that request as she had something to ask Link.

“Link, what were your electives again?” she inquired.

“Um, Music, HPE, Ancient History, and Home EC. Yours?” Link responded

“Ancient and Modern History, Visual Arts, and Physics.” Navi answered. “Your do Maths General right?” Link nodded, “I do methods, and we both do general English, so we share half our classes”, Navi paused for a second thinking, “Pretty good,” she finished. 

Some time after that Mrs Nayru called the roll and their intro class commenced.

It seemed so far to Navi, that High School was off to a pretty good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There chapter 1 done.  
> Just for clarification, I am using a sort of merger between the US school system and the Australian one, so that is why some of the stuff regarding electives may seem a bit weird. Also, their days will consist of a connect lesson that starts at 8:50, with 4 periods, going for 70 mins each starting at 9:00, with a five minute travel time between Period 1 and 2. Their breaks are a long break from 11:25 to 12:15, and a short break from 1:25 to 1:50, with the day ending at 3. I have a lot of fun ideas concerning characters and I would greatly appreciate some input on who I should have as teachers and members of the staff. One of those fun ideas is that Navi is going to be a DnD player.  
> For future info, Link and Navi’s friend group will end up consisting of them, Zelda, Impa, Malon and Groose (Malon and Groose are twin siblings, and yes Groose isn’t a bully) and they are all freshmen, Ganondorf will be a Sophomore alongside Zant and Girahim who will be his lackeys, and they will be the bullies. Midna is Zant’s sister, who will be your cliché popular girl (though it should be obvious her role will change over time). Zelda will almost certainly end up with a crush on Link, and it should be obvious Navi also has a crush, even if she hasn’t realised it yet.  
> So once again thanks for reading, and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Listen! Look another chapter, this one will be introducing a lot more characters and dynamics. Also, while this chapter will also be from Navi’s perspective, I do intend to write chapters and things from other perspectives, most likely Link, Zelda and Impa.

The intro periods had taken a while, but finally it was 11:25, and it was time for recess. Navi was very happy about this as while she did enjoy school and class, she was looking forward to being able to see what extra-curricular activities were on offer.

As the bell rang, and Mrs Nayru dismissed them, Navi quickly gabbed Link’s hand and pulled him up and out of his chair, and out of the door.

“Navi where are we going,” he asked as he was pulled along.

“Notice board, I want to see what activities and clubs are on offer,” Navi shot back.

“But I want to eat,” Link whined.

“There is 50 minutes of break time, you can eat later, and you no doubt want to see what they are offering in regard to sport, don’t you?” Navi reasoned.

Link merely relented at that and willingly follow Navi along.

After yet another journey through a collection of corridors, the duo finally arrived at a notice board.

Navi quickly looked at the offers, and her eyes were drawn to a notice in the bottom right of the board.

“Huh, Dungeons and Dragons club, all are welcome, new or experienced, on Friday, in S12. Seems cool,” Navi said while looking at the offer, “Seems really interesting, we should go Link, since I have heard of what it is, and we both enjoyed imagining stuff when we were young-Whoa,” Navi was cut off when some tall kid with relatively short red hair, dark amber eyes, somewhat dark, almost grey looking skin, and imposing black clothes, with a black backpack hanging over once shoulder, shoved her out of the way.

“Get out my way, runt,” he rudely stated to Navi, while looking at the board alongside what seemed to be 2 lackeys. One of them was darker skin toned, relatively tall, and had some short dark red hair as well, along with black eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue lines and a red symbol in the middle, alongside black trousers, shoes, and a grey backpack, (‘Great, another Link,’ Navi internally thought for a second referring to his hoodie).

The other boy on the other hand was the exact opposite. White hair, with an absurd hair style with a long part of his hair hanging over once of his eyes. His was wearing bright white clothes that frankly in Navi’s opinion looked kind of awful, and had a carry bag like hers, but like all his other stuff, was very white. Navi thought he was probably quite flamboyant. All of this was over a few seconds, and when she was done thinking Navi thinking, she reacted.

“Hey, what was that for!” she exclaimed, “Who are you?”

“The names Ganondorf, runt!” The newly identified boy said, “I highly suggest that you stay the hell out of my way.”

“Why should I, huh,” Navi shot back, while pointing a finger at Ganondorf, “I’m not going to just let you run over me.”

“Maybe this,” Ganondorf said, while gesturing to his fist, “will convince you.”

“HEY, why don’t you leave her alone, and go pick on someone your own size, or better yet not pick on anyone at all,” Link shouted out, quickly reminding Navi that her best friend was there, and she was glad to have his support.

“And who are you supposed to be,” Ganondorf responded, “her little boyfriend?”

“No, I’m her best friend, and we stick together, so I suggest that you bug off.” Link retorted, while staring down Ganondorf.

Navi wondered why he was able to retort so nonchalantly to the accusation that he was her boyfriend, while for some reason or another, Navi was feeling like her face was getting red. Link was her best friend, so why did she feel weird.

While this was happening, a large number of students were gathering around them, most likely hoping for a fight to start, she no matter how cliché that was.

“Heh runts, you two have a backbone, I’ll give you some respect for that,” Ganondorf suddenly stated, “I’ll leave you two alone for the first week. But after that kid,” he directed to Link, “You and your little girlfriend will be free reign. Come you two,” he directed to his two lackeys, “there is nothing interesting anyway.” With that they marched off with the students making way for them.

“Navi, your okay right he didn’t do anything to you,” Link focused his attention on her quickly ensuring that she was okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Navi responded, while sighing. “Ugh, reminds me too much of Mido already, not even one day, and bullies again.”

“Well, no matter, we will enjoy our time anyway, and not be scared of Ganondorf and his lackeys, come on Link, lets see if there is anything that interests you.” Navi continued while returning to the notice board with Link, while the crown dissipated around them. Navi returned to glancing over the board trying to find anything interesting until Link called out.

“Hey, fencing, that seems really cool,” he explained, “Its on Wednesday after period 3, would mean I don’t get to go home early, but seems like it would be quite an enjoyable activity, what do you think Navi?”

“I think it will suit you very well Link.”

“Excuse me,” someone stated behind them with the both of them turning to face the individual.

It turned out to be a girl, who had distinct Asian ancestry, with amber eyes, silver hair, and some light brown clothes, with some red lines.

“I’m Impa, that was pretty cool how you two stood up to Ganondorf, Zant and Ghirahim,” the now identified Impa introduced herself along with identifying Ganondorf’s lackeys.

“Thanks, and so that is who those two are,” Navi responded, “and it is also nice to meet you Impa, I’m Navi, and this is my best friend Link,” she continued while gesturing at Link.

“Hello, Impa,” Link greeted.

“Hey why don’t you two come and sit with me and my friends, they will be waiting in the cafeteria,” Impa offered, and in response the duo shared a look, and agreed with a nod.

“Sure, thanks,” Navi said accepting the offer, “It would be great to make some more friends.”

“Come this way then,” Impa directed to the two.

* * *

After navigating even more corridors, the three of them arrived in the cafeteria.

“Come, this way, my friends are over here,” Impa said to Link and Navi, directing them over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Once they arrived at the table, they were greeted by 3 quite distinct individuals.

“Hey these are my friends,” Impa said, “that’s Zelda, my best friend,” she directed to a blonde girl with a pink dress, blue eyes, and what seemed to be some sort of white cloth around her neck with a blue bird design. “That’s Malon,” she directed to a red head, with blue eyes once again, and a white upper part with a purple lower part to her dress. “And that’s Groose, Malon’s twin brother,” Impa finished with gesturing a boy with bright red hair as well, in a Pompadour style, which honestly Navi though looked pretty cool. He was wearing a bluish shirt, with light brown pants, and some sort of cloth also wrapped around his neck.

“Hey guys,” Impa said to her friends, “This is Link, and Navi, I saw them stand up to Ganondorf, and his lackeys, and even gain their respect a little.”

“That’s pretty impressive, good on you two, the names Groose,” Groose introduced himself.

“Yeah,” Malon agreed with her brother, “I’m Malon.”

“That does seem very brave of you two,” Zelda said, “Please take a seat, I am Zelda.”

At that, Link and Navi along with Impa took a seat.

“You know Ganondorf?” Navi inquired.

“Yeah, he was in the grade above us at our Middle and School, him Zant and Ghirahim, were just bullies throughout their time there, and had quite a bit of a reputation. It is unfortunate after having a year away from him, to be drawn back into his bullying.” Zelda explained. “Which it that case which Middle School did you two go to?”

“The two of us went to Lorule Middle School on the other side of time, we are aware it is unusual for use to come to this high school.” Navi explained.

“Yeah, it is,” Groose started, “But didn’t that school have a pretty bad principal?” Link and Navi nodded, “Good you came here then, it will be much better for you.”

“Thanks, also nice hair.” Navi complimented Groose.

“Thanks, a lot, it is pretty cool.”

“I assume then, that all of you came from Hyrule Middle School then,” Link asked, and got a collection of four nods in response.

“Well, it is good to meet you, would you like to hang out with us at break?” Malon offered.

Link and Navi shared a look and then Link answered, “Sure, why not always good to make some more friends.”

“Well then, to start off, we should learn some stuff about you two, and vice versa with us.” Impa said.

Zelda continued, “So, how long have you two know each other?”

Navi answered, “We have known each other since we were 10, and have been best friends, ever since I approached him on the first day of grade 4, when he was a very socially awkward and lonely little boy, so how did your four meet then?”

“Well,” Impa started, “I’ve known Zelda since like grade 1 or something, and we have been best friends for a long time.”

“Yes,” Zelda continued, “and we met Malon and Groose in grade 6, though we were not friends with them immediately due to Groose’s attitude.”

“Yeah, I was quite arrogant when I was a bit younger, and thought that no one else was better than me, I’ve improved since then though,” Groose explained.

“Eventually, though after Zelda showed my brother up a bit in a sports event, his ego was inflated quite a bit, and he became far more friendly,” Malon further elaborated, while Groose looked quite sheepish.

“So, Navi what do you like?” Zelda asked.

“Well, I like History, both Modern and Ancient, which Link also shares in regard to ancient,” Navi started then continued, “We also both share a lot of interest in Celtic Mythology, though I like drawing a lot as well, alongside enjoying Physics, and Maths. Link I think you should continue with yourself.”

Link took the cue, “Well, apart from Navi has already mentioned, I quite like Music, specifically I play an Ocarina, as well as being very good at sports, and I’m a pretty good cook. What do you lot like?”

“Well Link, I like sports as well,” Groose went first, “though I also greatly enjoy woodwork as well, on the other hand, Malon really likes horses a lot, alongside signing.”

“Its true, Horses are just really interesting, and I know how to ride one quite well,” Malon confirmed.

Impa then went next, “I’m really good at martial arts, and also enjoy ancient history and mythology as well, though I have a preference for my Japanese mythology as part of my ancestry, Zelda your turn.”

“Well, I very much like sowing, I sowed the cloth myself, as well as drawing like you Navi, and I enjoy some sports like netball, as well as being a pretty decent cook as well.” Zelda answered then quickly continued, “Wait your have HOME EC right Link?” Link nodded, “Who do you have, I have Miss Maple, in period 4 on a Monday, period 2 on a Tuesday, and period 1 on a Friday.”

Link looked at his timetable, “Same as you it seems, well that’s pretty good.”

They filled the next 20 minutes with small chatter about many different things until Navi spoke up.

“I’m sorry but me and Link have English in V11 with Mr Rauru, and we really need to get going, lets quickly exchange phone numbers if that is okay?” she got an affirmative in response. “Thank your very much, see you later, Come on Link” Navi finished while grabbing Link’s hand and pulling him along.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise, Impa perspective.**

As Impa’s new friends went off to their next class, she decided to pose a question to Zelda, Malon and Groose.

“Hey guys, how about we make a little bet?” she proposed.

Zelda responded, “What for?” with Malon and Groose nodding at Zelda’s question.

“Well, something else I heard and noticed while they were interacting with Ganondorf, though I didn’t bring it up till now as I didn’t want to embarrass them,” Impa continued, “I overhead Ganondorf call Link Navi’s boyfriend, and while Link quickly refuted that assumption, I did notice that Navi looked away with what seemed to be a blush. From what I can tell it seems like she might have a crush on Link, so how long do you think it will take before she asks Link out?”

Groose decided to answer first, “Hmm, if what you think is true Impa, then I think the Junior Prom in term 3.”

Malon disagreed with her twin, “Nah I think it will take them a bit longer than that, probably not until sometime next year.”

Impa then put her opinion in, “I’m inclined to agree with Groose, as Prom is going to be the first time that Navi is actually going to be actively thinking about it. Zelda what do you think?” Impa asked Zelda shaking her out of the thoughts she seemed very engrossed in.

“Oh, um Impa, how do Link sound like when he refuted the accusation?” Zelda asked.

“Quite nonchalant.”

“Then I am inclined to believe that while Navi may have a crush, at least from Link’s perspective he doesn’t have much interest, and they will merely remain friends.” Zelda answered.

Impa was somewhat suspicious of Zelda’s answer due to how well it she and Link had clicked from her observations, and she had a feeling that something might be developing.

‘Well, not matter,’ Impa thought, “It’s time to head of to class, come one guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There chapter 2 done.  
> As you could probably tell Impa is based off her AoC version, while Malon is adult Malon from Oot, and Zelda and Groose are just straight from their designs from Skyward Sword as I felt they fit quite well.  
> Also, we met Ganondorf, Zant and Ghirahim. Yeah. How did I do on translating their designs.  
> And no doubt you could tell that Zelda while not a full crush yet due to not knowing Link for long, she is getting there.  
> I Know these first few chapters have been pretty rapid fire, but from now on it might take some more time as I have used a lot of my initial ideas, though the next chapter will be without a doubt time skipping a week or 2, though it may not come out for a while.  
> As always, please read and review.


	4. A/N

A/N: I'm sorry that the next chapter hasn't been uploaded yet, I am still in the process of writing it, and I have 2300 words down, just a series of things both good and bad have been distracting me from writing. I really do hope that I will be able to get the next chapter finished soon and updated.

Once again I'm sorry


End file.
